


Stay Gone

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 coda, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean tries to enlist Sam's help in bringing Cas back.Sam explains his reasons for refusing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

As he had done all his life, Sam Winchester watched and waited.

Dean was raging, because it was better than weeping, but Sam predicted that would come soon.

For a man who claimed to have little emotion, Dean was overflowing with it. Sam had always been far more even-keel.

 _Sam_ had certainly never trashed a motel room like an aging rockstar.

"Help me, Sam," Dean finally choked out. "You gotta help me bring him back."

Sam observed Dean from where he was sitting in front of an open book on the table.

He took a deep breath.

"No, Dean."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

He craned his head to look at Sam in disbelief, almost _Exorcist-_ style.

"Wow," said Sam lightly. "How are you doing that with your head?"

"What do you mean, _no?_ " Dean demanded, marching over to the table. "He's our _friend,_ Sam! Practically our brother!"

Sam sighed.

"Because I am not going to help you," he said evenly, "if you're doing this for _you,_ Dean."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"You brought _me_ back from the dead when I didn't want to go," said Sam. "You tricked me, you manipulated me, you - "

"This isn't about us!" said Dean. "This isn't about you, this is about _Cas -_ "

"- and if all you're gonna do is clap him on the shoulder and say _great, thanks, Cas, you're like a brother to me,_ then just _leave him be._ Jesus, Dean! He's at rest, he got to tell you that he's in love with you! Don't bring him back just because you can't stand to be alone! How would you feel if - if - "

Here Sam stuttered a little, and then got a grip on himself.

"If you don't return his feelings, Dean, let him _stay gone,_ okay?" said Sam. "He's done. He's finished."

Now Dean's face underwent an impressive journey all over the map, from terror, to denial, to a number of things that passed so quickly even Sam couldn't catalogue them.

Then -

a strange, hopeful expression, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not finished with him," said Dean, and the sea of tears in his voice took Sam aback.

"Then you -"

Dean nodded, once, sharp.

"I love him, too," he said. "God, I love him, Sam."

"And not like a brother."

"No," said Dean, miserable. "I'm - I'm."

He put his hands against the table, almost reflexively, as if he were looking for a whisky glass to take away the truth of it.

"I'm in love with him, Sammy," Dean said, almost so softly that Sam couldn't hear him. "I don't know - I don't know what the hell I can offer, or what it means for people like us, but I've been in love with him a long time."

"Maybe," said Sam slowly, "you can make it mean something new. Make it mean something in our lives. Hell, we've fought God and the devil and won. There's gotta be room for an all-new kinda love. Right?"

The tears were falling now, and Dean didn't even seem to notice.

He gave Sam a tight smile.

"Right," he agreed.

"Okay then," said Sam. "I'll start looking for a spell or something, talk to Rowena, see what we can do."

Dean hung his head.

"Thank you, Sam," he said.

"And if he comes back here, and you don't tell him," said Sam, as he pushed away from the table, "I swear to God I'm gonna give you a swirlie."

"I'd like to see you try," said Dean.

Sam caught his eye just to make sure his brother understood that while the threat was a joke the intent was serious.

Dean nodded in understanding.

Sam went to the library.

***

There was purple smoke, an explosion of fire.

Suddenly Castiel was standing there in front of them.

Sam heard Dean exhale as if he'd been holding his breath for a very long time.

"Dean?" Cas said, because of course he did.

"You stupid sonofabitch," said Dean, and threw himself into Castiel's arms, kissing him within an inch of his life.

"Inelegant, but the point gets across," Rowena whispered to Sam.

Sam was grinning ear to ear.

"I'll allow it," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Stay Gone" by Jimmy Wayne.


	2. Author's Note

I think this is the first time I've written from Sam's perspective. This story is based on the song _Stay Gone_ , because it'd suck if Dean brought Cas back just so he wouldn't be alone and not reciprocate his feelings.

Hope you're all doing well and looking forward to whatever the future may bring.


End file.
